Two Wedding
by madfry
Summary: It's time for the Golden Trio to get married! Then again, it wouldn't be on par for the Trio if the Wizengamot hadn't decided that Harry needed to have a wife for each line. Watch as everything goes to head in the Burrow as they celebrated their marriages.
1. 3rd June 2002

**Monday, 3** **rd** **June 2002. 12 Days Before the Double Wedding**

Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of Her Generation, waved the wand, resulting in a green mist rising out from her body.

Nope. Negative for potions. Sometimes she really wanted the test to be positive, at the very least she would have a very good reason to break up with her git of a fiancée, currently in a snit, due to Harry James Potter.

Then again, Hermione mused, what was Harry to do? Ron was the one who flunked auror training. If it weren't for Harry pulling the strings, Ron would have been drummed out from the corps two years before.

The fact that it was done two weeks before their double wedding was for all intent and purposes following procedure. After the very public censure in the Wizengamot, Harry, war hero or not had to be a law abiding, toe the line citizen publicly.

Of course, plans had to be adjusted, but Hermione was basically paying for the flat anyway. Being deputy head of the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creature (Fleur joked that it meant she fell under the purview of her department), she could afford it, which among other reason was why Ron keeps getting into these snits of his. Then again, who is he going to blame?

He didn't take his NEWTs after the war, taking the blasted Chudley Cannon offer. The fact that the Cannons had enough of his antics and cut him after two years wasn't anyone's fault but his. Seriously, pranking until you managed to burn down your own dressing room?

The he decided to do auror training. Of course, Harry by this time had two years' active duty with the auror team, and was in line for Head Auror, with so many of their number either dead, retired or in Azkaban for supporting snake-face. Only Harry's recommendation got him an extension after he flunked the first year.

Which he then again flunked for the second and third year. She had resorted to buying him muggle motivational books to get him going, since he had developed immunity to her nagging.

She knew Harry would help him again, but the very public censure under the Marriage Law had put Harry under scrutiny, so no more favours, resulting in a rather public drumming out from the auror squad. It made page three of the Daily Prophet. Even then he complained about 'only' landing on page three.

To avoid Molly, her erstwhile fiancée is currently bunking in a room above the WWW. Molly had suggested that George offer Ron some type of work, which George, bless his heart is considering, since business is booming.

George also had promise to set Ron's head straight before the wedding, which Hermione was grateful for. She even agreed to allow him a stag night when it came up, hoping to make up his disappointment regarding the auror training. Plus, she hoped that it would serve as a good distraction, since she had a lot to settle before their wedding, especially with the all-important werewolf bill coming up. She had used up a lot of political capital to push that through, and like Harry had to play it safe a few weeks to ensure that the Prophet didn't start up its usual smear tactics again.

Sometimes she really hated playing politics. Then again, like Harry said, the alternative seems to be doing what Voldermort did, so she gritted her teeth and played the game.

She had been spending time pouring over the relevant laws that Harry had gotten snagged into, but the law itself is rather reasonable in its wording, and the backing of the Wizengamot meant that little manoeuvre could be done escaping it. She had recommended the appropriate course of action, and Harry promptly decided that the best course of action was to pawn it all to Ginny.

She hoped that her future sister-in-law would have fun doing the work.

* * *

The red-haired witch was most assuredly not having fun.

Ever since Cyrus Greengrass stood in the Wizengamot and censured Harry for not following the provisions of the antiquated Marriage Law act, things are getting pretty messed up. Of course, everyone sidled up to Harry for his support when inheritance test gave him the hereditary seats of Potter, Peverell and Black, and a lot of legislation got passed thanks to his three votes and the sway he has as a war hero.

Until Cyrus found out that under the provisions of a very old law, if a member command the hereditary seats of more than one Most Ancient and Most Noble house, he is obliged to propagate, by way of marriage separate bloodlines for each of the houses.

In effect, three wives for the three lines in Harry's case.

Of course, they could always straight up and charge Harry for the offence, but by going the censure route, Cyrus Greengrass in effect gave Harry the chance to rectify the matter and to allow the Wizengamot to meddle. Hearing that there is a chance of elevating their daughter into a Most Ancient and Most Noble house, the majority voted to give Harry that chance, and set a time limit of one month, which ends 1st July, else the Wizengamot will discuss electing his bride for him.

The git, after finding from Hermione that the law didn't have any palatable loophole, promptly announce that prospective brides should contact his fiancée, Ginerva Weasley, as by the old customs, the first wife, or in this case wife to be must consent to any subsequent marriages.

The Burrow began to get swamped with marriage proposal the day after. All address to Ginevra Weasley.

"Lavender Brown!" Ginny shrieked. "That slag!" She tossed the offending proposal into the fireplace.

Fleur Weasley just smiled, as she watched the youngest Weasley's temper increasing by the hour. Even after five years of marriage, to be honest, she's not that close Ginny, as it took nearly a year for the whole phlegm thing to subside. Molly had been mollified earlier by the arrival of Victoire, although Fleur had to pun her foot down regarding the name of her eldest. She is quite proud of her French heritage. Plus, she could never say Guinevere right, although honestly, she was purposely butchering the name badly just to irk Molly.

"Ginny, burning marriage proposal still won't stop Harry having to get two more wives you know." Fleur advised, as she set aside proposals that she thought warranty deeper though. Her accent when speaking English has slowly disappeared over the years, but she could still exaggerate it when needed, especially during her alone time with Bill.

"I know!" She rubbed he hands into her face. "Harry shouldn't have left all this to me."

Fleur shrugged. "I think he was thinking of you when he left all this to you. Would you rather he chooses, and you can't get along with his choice, or would you rather choose someone you could get along with?"

Ginny sighed, knowing Fleur was right. Resolved, she picked up a letter and opened it. Pansy Parkinson! Slag! Death Eater Slag! The letter of course made its way into the fireplace.

Fleur decided to turn the screw a bit. "Besides, who knows, you might enjoy some different perspective about sex you know. I remember when I was in Beauxbatons, girls do tend to experiment a lot."

It took Ginny a few minutes before she turned red, understanding what her sister-in-law just insinuated. "Seriously?"

Fleur just nodded. "There are advantages to marrying a Veela you know. Hey! What about Gabrielle?"

Ginny just raised her hand, palm open pointed to Fleur. "No. No freaking veelas. I don't think so, no. No. No offence, but, no."

Fleur shrugged. "She'll be disappointed." Silently, she laughed. It would be funny if she did press her suit though and resolve to talk her sister into coming for the wedding. She had a feeling that Gabrielle could bring some levity to the union, if she wanted to, and it is not like there's a surfeit of men who could withstand the allure, something quite important to a Veela.

* * *

The man in question had a reputation for being just and fair. As the seventh pool secretary sent him an unneeded report, sending him a salacious smile while doing so, he wanted so much to be able to hex the girls. With the upcoming wedding, the whole Wizengamot censure thing and the whole thing with Ron, he's getting stressed out.

Neville Longbottom just raised his eyebrows as the woman left Harry's office. "Are they all doing that right now?"

"Shut up Neville." Harry bit out, earning him a smirk from the incoming Herbology Professor of Hogwarts.

"You have to admit, that last one got a great body." Neville needled.

"I'll be sure to tell Hannah you said that." Harry retorted, causing Neville to snicker. "Seriously, what was everyone thinking? I mean, sure, I could understand the pureblood faction side agreeing to this, but my own faction agreeing to the absurd select-my-bride proposition?"

Neville shrugged. "Light or not, having your daughter as mistress of a Most Noble and Ancient house comes with perks." He stared at his friend. "Look, just pick two and move on. At least they gave you the time to pick."

Harry shook his head. "I told Ginny to pick. At least it'll be someone she likes."

Neville nodded. "Good idea. Less chance of sleeping on the sofa if you happen to favour one over the other. 'But you chose her!'" Neville mimicked a whining Harry.

"Don't let her hear you." Harry joked. "Come to think of it, why aren't you in the same boat as me? I'm sure that there's a house somewhere that you need to propagate."

"Most Ancient and Most Noble, my friend." Neville explained. "The law is quite specific, I think to catch one of your ancestors, if I'm not mistake. Hermione could explain the history better."

"I asked her to look for a way to get me out of it, but like she said, none of them are that palatable. And I'm sure as hell are not going to hand the House of Black to Malfoy." Harry added.

"Anyway," Neville looked nervous. "I need to talk to you about Ron."

Harry exhaled his breath. "I've run out of favours to give, Neville. Kingsley already pulled the no NEWT requirement already, and I'm not that inclined to change his mind, since we are not experiencing an auror shortage right now. Surprising what a competent potion professor can do with the grades."

"I know." Neville agreed. "He had sort of badgered me into talking about it to you."

"Yes well, like I said. I'll let Hermione straighten him out. Or George, from what she told me. You still going to be my best man, right?"

Neville smiled. "You bet. So, I can blame you for not helping him then?"

"Why not?" Harry exhaled. "Sometimes I wonder if he actually realizes that we're not Hogwarts students anymore."

Neville looked uncomfortable at Harry's words. "I would say it's more like he has not idea yet how he fits in the world right now." Neville offered. "Don't be mad at me for saying this, but he had you and Hermione to fall back on that he does… Things knowing that both of you would bail and back him up."

"I know Neville." Harry admitted. "You're not the first person to point that out to me. But… He's Ron, you know? For a long time, he's been there for me. Yes, he had his moments, but..." Harry shrugged. "He's still a close friend. And Hermione loves the git, so like it or not, he's family."

Neville could only nod to that.

* * *

It's fair to say that Ronald Billius Weasley didn't like his current situation much.

That is technically an understatement. He hated his current situation with a passion of a burning star. The messy apartment located on the second floor of the WWW building is still full of his stuff that he started sorting out, then abandoned for a nice drink at the Leaky Cauldron.

He had asked Neville to sound Harry out, with the Boy-Who-Lived being a bit unreasonable with him right now.

In fact, they are all being quite unreasonable right now with him, Ron had decided. Harry for not doing more to help him, Hermione for nagging him too much. They are war heroes, Order or Merlin Second Class holders, that should account for something.

Who cares about procedures and correct paperwork warrants? Can any of the auror trainees state that they had been in an actual battle situation? Stole something from the Goblin's vault before escaping on a dragon? That should at least accord him some respect. Instead they made him study procedures and laws, tripping him over something that he thought he had left behind at Hogwarts.

Homework.

And now he's supposed to get married to Hermione in two weeks. With all that is going on, he needed a bolt hole, and the WWW suited him fine compared to the Burrow, where Molly would subject him to an even worse rant, that part he very well knows.

Ron sighed. What was it that Hermione said again, make three piles. Keep, donate or junk? Something like that. Having an expandable storage trunk meant that everything he had collected over the years gets stored into the trunk and he had planned to leave it like that, but Hemione put her foot down and demanded he clear the trunk, not wanting years of mess going into her flat.

To be honest, Ron sort of bristled at that. But he can't say much, since technically Hermione is paying for the flat. Which he had to admit to himself, is rather disconcerting.

The odd feeling of being dealt a bad hand surfaced again. The trio had went through hell, well, admittedly he went through less hell than the other two but all three of them broke into Gringotts to save the wizarding world. That has to count for something, and each year the masses celebrated the downfall of Voldermort, a time where usually people up and remembered him as part of the Golden Trio.

The rest of the time though it seemed that the whole world forgot what he had done and expected him to be a responsible citizen. Worse, even Hermione and Harry are getting on his case with that expectation.

It's partly why he had so many arguments with Hermione lately. The girl had blossomed to a beautiful woman, but she seemed worse than even his mother now, prodding him to do things in this way and that. Harry had also started doing the same. Why can't both relax and live a little? Ron asked himself, a bit disgusted at how responsible they had turned out to be.

So, what if he did burn down the Cannon's locker room? They needed renovating anyway, but he found himself cut from the first team, and asked to train alone, which in the end made him quit. He was even more disgusted by the betrayal when word came out that the reason the Cannons were asking him to train alone was to run down his contract. That little lie from the Cannons made him unwanted by the other teams.

Hence the auror training stint. With Harry refusing to back him, it felt to Ron that everyone is expecting unreasonable things from him, and not doing a lot to help him out.

He took another look at the mess, and the fact that night has fallen. I'll do this after dinner, he thought, quickly leaving the mess behind for later.


	2. 9th June 2002

**Sunday, 9th June 2002. 6 Days Before the Double Wedding**

Hermione's rather cosy kitchen in her flat became the place all three Weasleys plus soon to be one escape to, the Burrow had begun to resemble a madhouse as the wedding nears. Several books were on the table, as they enjoyed their beverage. Hermione had decided the delicate procedure needed a level head, so they stuck to pumpkin juice and coffee for now.

"How many?" Hermione started, as Ginny sat silent looking at the parchment in front of her.

"…"

"Seriously Ginny, how many?"

"…"

"Should I answer?" Fleur pipped, holding her coffee.

"…"

"You burned them all, didn't you?" Hermione accused.

"They were all slags!" Ginny protested. "Even the ones you picked." She added, before Fleur could interrupt. "Then there's actual death eater's applying!"

"Ginny! You have less than three weeks before the Wizengamot sits and decides for you who will share your husband." Hermione pointed out. "It might be very well the worse of the slags if one were to hear about it."

"What? What do you know?" Ginny demanded.

Hermione sighed. "This is strictly on the grapevine. The members have been meeting, and they are trading favours, gold and promises to whittle down the candidates. I'd be surprise if only two names were suggested as a fait accompli when the chamber convenes."

"Interesting." Fleur commented, acting like she was analysing the kitchen in Hermione's flat. "Who's the front runner?"

"Currently? Daphne Greengrass from the pureblood faction and Megan Jones from the light faction. Although Bulstrode's are said to be making huge gains."

"Seriously? As in Milicent Bulstrode?" Ginny sifted her memories. Megan, she knows, but Daphne Greengrass? A blonde beauty with obvious Nordic ancestry came to mind. But Milicent Bulstrode? "Nope. No way. Slags."

"Ginny, yelling slags left and right aren't going to change a thing. Remember, you're head wife, you need to keep them in line as per tradition." Hermione pointed out, holding her laughter.

"If they don't bother me during my quidditch season." Ginny snorted. She felt a little uncomfortable when Fleur and Hermione exchanged looks that indicated an unfavourable opinion. "All right, out with it."

"Look," Hermione began. "I'd be the last one to say this, but you'd probably have problems fulfilling your duty as head wife, if you are on tour with the Harpies."

"I know that already." Ginny hissed. "Harry promised that out marriage wouldn't impact my career."

"That was with you as his only wife. Now that he's in line for another two…"

Ginny gave that a though and sighed. "He's going to have to take their opinions and leanings, without me around to back him up if I'm not there." She surmised. "I'm not sure how I feel about that."

Hermione patted her back. "Harry's a great guy, Ginny. I'd think my best friend would be fair to all his wives, regardless of what he's going to be pressured to do. Look, we're getting married next week. Take the during your honeymoon to figure out what to and who best complements you and Harry. We're looking for your interest here Ginny. I don't doubt Harry loves you, but you need to watch for his interest also."

"I know. Honestly," Ginny copied Hermione's favourite word. "I don't know if I had accepted the fact already. Sometimes I think I have, and then I get angry, and felt like I haven't, you know."

Hermione didn't know how to reply to that admission. "Look, frankly speaking, I think the whole thing is madness when I first heard about it. Then I started thinking, and did a bit of research, and it made sense in a sense." She held up her hand at the confused look the two witches are giving her. "They needed probably to separate the lines, since the whole seat things are tied to the magic of the Wizengamot. It made sense a bit."

Fleur interrupted. "Plus, the whole polygamy thing is not that bad of a deal." At the dirty look Ginny is giving her, Fleur just shrugged. "A lot of Veela shares extraordinary men among them. Unofficially the second wife is the mistress, but rarely does a Veela wife discriminate between unofficial wives when it comes to family life."

"Why don't we invite the prospective ones to the wedding? An interview, so to speak for the position of Wife to Harry Potter." Hermione joked.

"…"

"…"

Fleur was the first one to respond. "That's not a bad idea. You'd be the head wife then, with actual power that those who are interested must defer to, and you can sift through the real 'slags' much faster."

"Seriously?" Hermione had intended the idea to be a joke, but it seemed right somehow. "Ginny?"

Ginny gave it some thought. "I'm not about to miss celebrating my wedding interviewing potential co-wives. Sisters-wives. Seriously, what the hell is the correct term, anyway?"

"Honestly, I don't not sure." Hermione admitted. "We're getting married around four. We're getting prepared at the Burrow anyway. Why don't we, well, ask them to come in starting from ten in the morning, and we'll talk with them in groups, and if we need to, individually? Make it like a bridal party as we get prepped?"

Fleur nodded, facing Ginny. "It'll be a good practice for them to see you as head wife."

"Seriously, we're doing this?" Ginny tried to confirm.

"Seriously." Fleur nodded. Picking up a parchment and quill, she shoved the items to Ginny. "Start selecting, head wife."

* * *

I look good in a tuxedo, Harry said to himself. It surprised him that Twillfit and Tattling had begun stocking up on muggle styles as opposed to all wizarding, but sooner or later, things change.

Ron of course, goes traditional, and it made it necessary for Seamus to also go traditional. Neville had smiled when Harry decided he would wear the tuxedo.

"You have any idea what the girls would be wearing?" Ron suddenly asked, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "I asked Hermione if she would be wearing wizard style, but she seemed to have set her mind on muggle style."

Harry sighed. It was, in the big picture a small thing, but Ron lately tended to focus on the small things. "She loves you, you git. You know that, right?"

Ron nodded. "Still, wouldn't it be better if she would just follow Mom's advice on the dresses? We are living in the wizarding world." He argued.

Harry knew where this is heading. "Ron, her parents will be there. Their only daughter. Your future in-laws. Merlin, this is a small thing, dresses. No one is going to call you or her on it, trust me. And remember your dress robe during out fourth year?"

"Right…" Ron nodded. "You know we don't have the galleons to get a new one then. Hell, Herms paying for the flat now, since I got drummed out from the aurors."

"Ron…" Harry toned in a warning.

Seamus took the opportunity to cut in and try and defuse the uncomfortable situation. "I'm throwing you a stag party." He announced. "Ron, I mean. Sorry Harry, but Ginny had threatened me with her bat bogey if I invited you."

Ron looked interested. Harry just snorted. "Hermione could be a right bear you know, if you go over the line. Best you remember that." Harry reminded Seamus.

Seamus just smiled. "What she doesn't know… Anyway, you polygamist. Selected your second and third yet?"

Harry snorted. "That I had delegated to Ginny. I did ask Fleur to help out, and Hermione of course would be involved."

"She could, well, you know, pick total slags." Seamus bit out.

"She's going to live with them also." Harry shot back. "Grimmauld certainly has a lot of rooms. Ginny would be on tour most of the time, but like it or not she's coming to live with them also."

Seamus frowned. "You still would allow her to play for the Hollyheads?"

"Seamus…"

Seamus raised his hands in defeat. "Look, people tell me things, Harry." Seamus pub, Finnigans is a popular drinking spot with the magical crowd these days, more for the half-bloods and muggleborns since he also carried muggle drinks. "There are a lot of rumours of what actually goes on in the Hollyhead dressing room. A lot of it not looking good on you."

"No doubt because they're all girls." Neville snorted. "Harry, you told me once that you wanted to change the world. Just… Make sure Ginny understands that."

Harry sighed. Playing politics necessitate an image, something he really does need to sort with Ginny. They had talked long and hard about their future, but Harry had made a commitment that his political duties will not interfere in Ginny's professional career. Still, there were arguments about the details between them. "The Wizengamot has ordered me to marry three women. I'd think that the last thing they should comment on is if my... Wife has a witch on the side, considering that they will be an actual witch on the side."

Neville, not wanting the continued awkwardness, decided to change topics a bit. "So, you're touring the continent?"

"Yep. The great Continental Europe Honeymoon tour. Before I forget," Harry picked an envelope and handed it to Ron. "Here, you'll be going to Bora Bora."

"You sure she'll like this Bora Bora?" Ron asked. He didn't like having to ask Harry of all people to arrange his honeymoon, but he had no idea what Hermione may have liked, and the money is an issue currently.

Suddenly Harry had a vision of Hermione in a tiny green bikini, which he quickly shook clear. "She'll love it." Harry quickly answered. It was something that came up during his long conversations with the woman. Having been involved in the war and having joined her parents during her youth visiting Europe, Hermione had expressed interest in going somewhere tropical.

"Thanks Harry." Ron replied after a minute, uncertainty on his face. That is another thing that he owed Harry, who had paid for the honeymoon. Some part of him really hated having to owe him a lot of things.

Wordlessly, Harry took Ron to a corner for a little privacy. "You know both of you are my best friends, right? I'm about to become your brother in law. Don't let little things muddle up the big ones, Ron."

"I don't like having to rely on you and Herms for things." Ron finally admitted.

"Then you need to really think and choose what you want to do, Ron!" Harry whispered, not wanting either Neville or Seamus to hear them. "We're here to help, but ultimately you are the one that needs to make the decisions. We're adults, not kids anymore." Harry hated having to stress that fact over and over again, but Ron is purposely to him being thick about it."

"Okay." At Harry's inquiring stare. "Okay! I promise I'll think about it."

"Good. Now let's get this fitting done."


	3. 11th June 2002

**Tuesday, 11** **th** **June 2002. Four Days Before DW-Day**

"Ron?"

He looked up from the sales counter at the WWW. Molly had told him that she had everything in hand, and he had already picked up his robes, so there was nothing to do until the wedding. Searching for the voice that called him, he saw Dean smiling at him.

"How are you?" He slapped Dean's back in camaraderie. "I thought you were still in Ireland."

"Seamus said that he's organizing a stag party for you. You know me, I had to come. Still can't believe you managed to snag Granger, though."

Ron just shrugged. "Well. Hey, you're coming to the wedding, right?"

"Sorry mate." Dean laughed nervously. "Didn't receive an invitation."

Ron wanted to slap his head. Double wedding could be confusing, but he remembered the task of passing the invitations to their year-mates is his, and he now remembered the stacks of unsent invitation in his drawer.

"Hold on." Ron rummaged through a drawer, handing him several invitations. He decided in a little white lie. "I'm supposed to hand this out to you lot, but some of the mail owls keep bouncing the address. Help me pass it around, will you?" He smoothly gave his excuse.

"You the man, Ron. See you Friday night." Dean replied. "Is Harry going to be there? Kind of funny to find out he's going to marry another two witches."

Ron bristled. He had promised to keep his cool about it, but the nearer to the wedding it get, the more irritated he gets when people asked him about Harry's luck. To him, it seems that Harry always is a lucky bastard, landing an extra two wives is just par on the course. "Ginny will kill him if he does. Hermione said yes, though." He answered.

Dean whistled in surprise. "Never thought Granger would allow you your stag night."

"Reward for good behaviour." Ron replied, which made Dean laughed.

"You're henpecked already." Dean claimed. "Anyway, I have some business at Gringotts. Later Ron." Dean took his leave.

Ron sat pensive as he watched Dean leave the WWW. Dean's last words playing like a broken record in his head.


	4. Wedding Day - 700 AM

**Wedding Day**

 **7.00 AM**

The shrill muggle alarm woke Arthur Weasley up, the jovial man smiled. Even after five years the sadness and pain of losing Fred still permeated his soul, but today, he would be gaining a son in law, and a daughter in law. Not that Harry and Hermione is anything but close family after their shared experiences.

The Burrow is filled with family already, with Bill, Fleur and Victoire, Percy, Charlie, George and of course Ginny. Molly had mightily frowned on the fact that she spends her off season at Grimmauld, thinking that it is not proper, but Arthur hadn't the heart to start imposing his will on his children.

He had done that once to Percy, and reconciliation took some time, but reconcile they did. He didn't want to drive any more sons away from family, and Arthur knew in some way, Bill, Charlie and Percy all did run away.

So, he also turned a blind eye to Ginny staying at Grimmauld. He also turned a blind eye when Ron stayed overnight in Hermione's flat. But they're getting married today, and that is all that matters.

Molly is busy making breakfast, and they chatter about inconsequential things as he ate his meal. He had meant to talk to Ginny about Harry's unique situation, but Ginny had told him that in that department, Harry had delegated the task to her, and she in turn had asked and gotten help from Fleur and Hermione.

Ginny also passed a bank draft from Harry, indicating that since extra invitations had been sent out for the wedding, and the extra invitation had something to do with his unique situation, then it is only fair that he paid for it.

Of course, Molly did offer to cook, but Ginny and Hermione forcefully declined, reasoning with her that since two of her children is getting married, she would best fulfil the role of Mother rather that caterer, which could simply be paid to do their job. But breakfast she could do, and she served a healthy set for Arthur and sat down to eat with him.

"The girls are having a few guests coming around ten." Molly quietly began. "Potential wives for Harry, Fleur told me. They're going to interview them."

Arthur sighed. "Molly…"

"I worry about Ginny." Molly quickly cut in. "I worry about her having to cope with all of this."

"She's a big girl now Molly." Arthur admonished. "She has her own career, she makes good money. She can cope, and she's going to have help from Fleur, from Hermione. She'll be fine."

"I just wished that Harry doesn't have to do this." Molly added. "It's going to cause a lot of problems."

"Well, it's our fault also." Arthur reminded her. "When we found out that he has three of the seats, we wasted no time using it to further our agendas. A lot of what we wanted got pass by slim margins thanks to Harry. Sooner or later though we got to pay the piper. Lucky enough things aren't that bad. He could have gone to prison, you know."

Molly just sighed. "Well, at least Hermione's joining the family. I don't like all this muggle wedding dress though. Seems a bit scandalous to me."

Arthur laughed. "As opposed to what Fleur was wearing when she married Bill? Molly, these are their times, let it be. Remember, Dan and Emma are muggles, and Hermione have been making a lot of effort reconnecting with them. It's not fair for us to make her choose one way or the other. Let it go."

Molly is silent for a while, finally nodding after a minute. "Fine. At least she can keep Ron in line. I swear, I have no idea what to do already with him."

Arthur had to agree on that. Even with George back at the Burrow, Ron had decided to stay at the WWW, and floo to the Burrow when he's ready with his best man and friends. Harry had elected to do the same, staying at Grimmauld with Neville. Partly to give the whole select-a-bride committee time without him distracting everything.

 **9.00 AM**

The last thing Hermione Granger had expected from Ginny Weasley was the woman locking herself up in the toilet, hyperventilating and chanting "I can't do this, I can't do this."

"Ginny!" Hermione banged the toilet door. After the war, they had remodelled the Burrow so the room she shared with Ginny had been enlarged and now has their own separate shower and toilet. The toilet that Ginny is locking herself in.

Ginny had looked a bit peaked during their short breakfast. Molly was out harrying the caterers with Arthur and the rest of the clan, giving them some privacy to enjoy their meal. They got up to their room, getting ready for the interview, when Ginny decided it is a good time to panic.

"Ginny! Open up." Hermione banged the door again. Honestly, where is that go Gryffindor temper of hers? Before she could bang the door again, it suddenly unlocked. However, instead of Ginny coming out, she found herself being pulled by Ginny into the toilet, before the near hysteric woman locked the door.

"Calm yourself!" Hermione ordered, as she watched Ginny sitting on the toilet, hand in her face. "Honestly, what is wrong with you?"

"I can't do this." Ginny plaintively wailed. "I'm not ready! I want to see the world! I want to have a long and successful Quidditch career. I don't want to be stuck hosting boring political dinners."

Why me, why now? Hermione threw her hands up. "Listen, Gin! You love Harry, right?"

Slowly, Ginny nodded.

"Then talk to him, okay. He won't make you do anything you don't want, you know this right."

Ginny nodded again.

"Right, why don't we go out, and we talk this over, okay?" Hermione cajoled the distraught witch out from the toilet. Lucky enough I brought those calming droughts, Hermione thought to herself. Looks like I'm going to need it.

Fleur met them just outside the toilet. "Andromeda came with Teddy downstairs. Victoire's with them. Now, what's going on?"

Hermione told Fleur the problem, guiding Ginny and sat her on the bed, before offering her the calming drought. Fleur looked puzzled, before understanding dawned on her face. She sighed.

"Ginny, how much do you know about my family in France?"

Ginny, the calming drought had taken effect, looked puzzled. "They're French." The subject of the Delacours never did come up much during meals or their conversations. Fleur herself hadn't offered much about that, even Bill rarely talks about them.

Fleur laughed. "Ginny, the Delacours, is technically the fifth richest magical family in France. My father is currently the Deputy Minister of France."

Both witches turned towards the Veela. Hermione, having visited Shell Cottage before, had problems reconciling that fact with the bohemian lifestyle that Fleur had seemed to favour. Fleur didn't miss that analysis, she could see it on Hermione's face.

"Yes, before I married Bill, I am what you would say, being groomed to be a politician's wife. Balls, political dinners, international relations, that sort of things was in my future. Until I met Bill."

"No offense," Fleur continued. "But Bill is a nobody. In the grand scheme of French politics, he is a non-entity. Except for one thing. I fell in love with him."

"Then, I had to make a choice. Do I love going to balls and parties? Of course, I am Veela, attention works like a drug for us sometimes. But that is a world that I believe Bill would be ill suited to move in. So, what do I do?"

"I chose Bill. Ginny, marriage is a byword for sacrifices, either to or for your spouse, and sooner or later, your children. If you feel that you can't do a good job of being the official first wife, then talk about it with Harry. If you want to be free, talk about it with Harry."

"You are in a unique position that you can even marry him and delegate all that political nonsense to your sister wife. That comes with a risk that Harry would rely on her council more, but you'll have your freedom. The important thing to know what you want exactly." Fleur ended her speech.

"That's… Deep." Hermione concedes.

"It's a good advice for you too." Fleur hinted. "Regardless, why don't the both of you go and stay in the kitchen, while I handle the interview as the Weasley Matriarch in Training." Fleur joked.


	5. Wedding Day - 1030 AM

10.30 AM

Like clockwork, the selected girls floo in, and was quickly directed to the bridal room, where Fleur played the gracious house, subtly assessing and judging the girls. Hermione and Ginny were relieved to have the dining room to themselves, with most of the Weasley clan overseeing the tents and caterers, Molly arguing more than most.

They had come across the cutest thing, a rather cross looking Teddy Lupin sitting on the sofa, with Victoire Weasley inching closer every time he scooted away from her along the sofa. In the end, he had nowhere to go, so he had to endure the chatty Veela describing her favourite flower.

"Icky girls." Hermione heard her godson muttered. She laughed, messing up his hair to his protest.

Wait until you grow up a bit, boy-o. Hermione said to herself. Then we'll see if girls are still icky.

"Is it wrong, I mean, if I want a career in Quidditch?" Ginny began.

Hermione shrugged. "I know Harry, and he'll approve whatever choice you make." Hermione exhaled a deep breath. "Ron didn't want me working with the ministry. He envisions me being someone like your mother, staying home."

Ginny's eye bulged. "I set him straight on that one." Hermione quickly added. "I told him that there is work to be done, and I love working at the ministry. Solving things, making a brighter future. He either had to accept that part of me, or we don't have a future together."

"Can't imagine that going well with him." Ginny remarked.

"Sometimes I do wonder about our relationship, Gin." Hermione admitted. "Could it be better? Of course, but we have been fighting either a dark lord or right now bigotry, and I simply cannot trust other people to do it right, if anything that's my major failing."

"But we have known each other for a long time, and he has accepted that I am what I am. I wouldn't marry him otherwise." Hermione ended her explanation.

Ginny was quiet, as if remembering things. "Harry and I did talk about this. He told me, that what he does in the Wizengamot is important, and I agree with it. He also told me that if I wanted to play Quidditch, have a full career, he would allow me to do so."

"Then the whole censure thing happened, and Harry needed two more wives. He still had offered me the freedom of having my career, and in a way, having the extra wives would help him in the Wizengamot and his social obligations."

Hermione smiled. "There you go. So, what is the problem then?"

"Gwenog came around to meet me last night. Seemed some reporters have been talking to my teammates, trying to dig up things. Gwenog assured me that they would have said nothing, but she told me just to make sure that I know if anything comes out it's not because they blabbed about it."

"It's the first time I really realize that whatever I would do will affect Harry." Ginny surmised.

Hermione snorted. "Ginny, reporters will take and twist whatever facts to fit whatever stories they wish to write about. What matters is in the end is you."

"I still want to marry Harry."

"Then do so. But always remember what Fleur said. At the same time, whatever we do, we do."

Before Hermione could say anything else, the floo activated, spitting out Seamus Finnigan. The man looked around, his eyes finally fixed on the confused duo. "Hermione!"

"Seamus!" Hermione answered, looking behind him. "Ron's not supposed to come now! He'll see me! Bad luck!"

"That's the thing! Ron's missing!" Seamus answered back.

11.00 AM

Molly Weasley wondered what mirror she broke to deserve the havoc she's currently experiencing.

Seamus Finnigan sat on the dining room bench clutching his head, after an enraged Hermione threw her mug at him for apparently going on a bender with her fiancée and waking up on the steps of a church in Birmingham sans said fiancée.

The only party that is glad of the chaos now centred in the Burrow's dining room is the caterers, who can now work without being bothered by clan Weasley.

Of course, the little titbit didn't take long for it to reach the bridal party going full swing on the second floor, so Fleur, having figured after listening to the problem that they wouldn't make much headway when the second interviewer is having a crisis of her own, decided to finish up as fast as she could and herded the girls towards the tents for a quick brunch.

The floo again blazed, spitting Neville, wearing a casual dress. "Harry asked me to join up. He's calling in a few favours from the office and ask you not to do anything until he gets some help."

"This is all your fault!" Hermione yelled. Ginny winced at the scream, hugging the witch from behind, stopping her from drawing her wand. "You better remember where you left him Finnigan! I can't believe I allowed him a stag night."

Seamus just raised his hand in surrender, the bruise clear on his forehead. Lucky enough that most magical had some form of innate protection, the force in which Hermione chucked the mug at him was strong enough to knock out a muggle. "Sorry! But Dean sort of brought vodka along, and well, sorry!"

Bill, Percy, Charlie and George had already left, tracing back what had happened last night from Seamus, and trying to locate a few other parties that were celebrating the stag night that Seamus had organized, because it seemed that no one could locate them either.

Arthur just shook his head. He spied his soon-to-be in laws standing at the door in confusion. Dan and Emma Granger may be muggles, but they are smart, and the chaos in front of him told them that something big is going on. "What happened?" Dan bit out in annoyance.

"Just a bit of a dust-up," Hermione smoothly answered, walking to her parents and giving them a hug. The incredulous look on Dan and Emma told Arthur that they don't believe a thing she said, but one sharp look from Hermione was enough to stop them from commenting further. Hermione then cajoled them to take a breather at the tents, since the caterers had started to serve brunch, promising them an explanation.

As she was escorting her parents to the tents, she turned back and shot a look direct at Neville, who simply nodded. The message was clear. Solve this.


	6. Wedding Day - 1115 AM

11.15 AM

Bill, Percy and Charlie arrived at the Hog's Head, and banged on the closed door, having flooed to Hogsmeade using The Three Broomsticks which is open. Abeforth Dumbledore grumbled and opened the door, surprised at the presence of the three Weasley brood in front of his bar. "What do you want?"

"Is Ron here?" Bill asked.

"Are you freaking mad?" Abeforth huffed. "Go and check Finnigan's bar, last night they partied there, not here."

"We did," Charlie explained. "They left somewhere after midnight, and the rumour is they ended up here."

"Well, they didn't. Although you might want to ask around the village, heard your brother and his gang caused quite the ruckus last night." Abeforth offered, before slamming the door.

Bill just blinked. George came running soon after. "We've got a problem. I checked his room at the WWW. His trunk, even his wedding robe is missing. I think our brother might have bolted."

"Have we check Grimmauld yet?" Percy asked. "Hiding or something?" He added after three pairs of eyes shot him an incredulous look.

"Harry would have told us if he's there. Last place he could go if he wanted to bolt from the marriage, I don't think Harry would take kindly at him hurting Hermione like that." Bill said as he led them around Hogsmeade, asking the townsfolk questions.

They spent nearly an hour scouring along Hogsmeade when suddenly, a patronus stag appeared, intoning Harry's rather miffed voice. "Bill. Meet me at Gretna Green. The old blacksmith's shop."

Bill cursed. The same scowl was evident in the faces of his brothers, and they trudged back to the Three Broomsticks, knowing that there is a floo connection to a pub in the middle of that village.

Exiting the pub, it took a few minutes for them to ask for the specific direction, since there were the old blacksmith shop and apparently, there was a new blacksmith shop, so once they got the correct direction, the brothers quickly made their way to the blacksmith shop.

The village was famous for hosting numerous runaway marriages, especially those seeking to escape the more onerous English marriage laws, since Scottish ones were decidedly simpler. Although over the years, laws have changed, tightening the muggle ones, nothing much has changed on the wizarding side, still following the old 14 years' groom rule. Harry was already there, dressed in muggle jeans and jacket, conversing with the pastor.

"Bill, Charlie, Percy, George." Harry nodded to all of them. "Pastor, if you wouldn't mind."

The pastor, nervous, simply showed a parchment certificate copy of the wedding he had conducted that morning. Ronald Billius Weasley had that morning married Lavender Brown.

Bill choked. This is not good. "Are… Are you sure that Ron married Lavender?"

Harry wordlessly handed a wizard picture to Bill. The copy was something the pastor took every time her performed a wedding. Which clearly showed a happy, smiling and perhaps drunk Ron, with an equally smiling Lavender, a bottle of vodka clear in her left hand. "They look drunk. Are we sure the marriage is legal?"

The pastor shrugged. "The bride and groom passed my little sobriety test." At the baleful glare from the brothers, he stammered a defence. "They wouldn't be the first couple that got married drunk and won't be the last."

The four Weasley brothers shook their heads. "How did you find out?" Percy asked Harry. "Do you know where he is right now? Maybe we could drag him back to the Burrow and explain this."

Harry just shook his head. "I checked the marriage registration office. Any marriages conducted within British territories involving wizards and witches are registered there. I'm just going to straight up kill him, first, when he gets back to Britain. A lot of people have gotten a peek on that book, there was something about resolving a betting pool I think."

"He's left the country already?"

"Bora Bora." Harry simply replied, answering George's question. "The press is going to eviscerate Hermione for this." Harry sounded angry. "The pastor is under orders not to divulge anything, but all of you trudging all over Hogsmeade looking for him is not going to do any good. I've put a gag order on the marriage book but I don't think it will hold."

Harry took a deep breath. "Then again, I was informed by my sources that half the girls from Hogwarts had already learned that Ron is missing. And Seamus is blaming it on alcohol."

"Yes, and I think they're faster at spreading this that the people at Hogsmeade going to be." Charlie defended their action. "Although, does anyone else actually know about Ron marrying Lavender here?"

"Does it matter about the place?" Harry glanced at his watch, showing that its almost one o'clock. "They're about to start prepping for the wedding and one bride does not have her groom. Hell, considering, I don't even know if Ginny and I are going through the wedding if Hermione is not."

The five men stood pensive around the copy of the wedding certificate. Percy was the first to break the silence. "So, what do we do now?"

1.15 PM

The floo flamed, disgorging four Weasley brothers. Hermione and Ginny accompanied by Arthur and Molly were waiting for them. "Well?" Arthur barked.

Bill grimaced. "Not here. Let's go to your room. Percy, Charlie, George, you entertain the guests." Bill ordered.

The three brothers quickly left, but Hermione didn't move. "How bad?" Ginny had surreptitiously moved to her left to support her.

Before Bill could answer, the floo again flamed, a beautiful young woman with silver blond hair coming out. She dusted the excess powder with a simple wave of her wand, looking around the room, smiling as she found the group. "Hello!"

"Gabrielle!" Ginny answered. Hermione haven't had the chance to meet the young Veela after her stay during the Triwizards, but Fleur did tell her that she had graduated Beauxbatons and were currently working on her mastery in charms. To their surprise, she walked towards Ginny, and without warning hugged her, and planted a searing kiss on her lips.

All the while leaking the allure, which served to stupefy everyone, including Molly and Hermione.

Ginny is simply senseless from that kiss.

She broke the kiss, still smiling at the confused redhead. Her allure subsided, as even Bill had to shake of the effects. Molly however was the first to recover. "What was that?" She shrieked.

Gabrielle, still holding the stunned Ginny, turned her attention to Molly in confusion. "Ma soeur tells me you are looking for second and third femme? I am here to press my suit of course!"

Ginny shook her head, managing to clear the effects. "Harry! Second and third wife for Harry!"

Gabrielle nodded. "But of course, ma soeur." She said in confusion.

"Then why did you kiss me?" Ginny demanded.

"Why not? I marry Harry, means I share with you also." Gabrielle innocently answered.

Molly just shook her head. Bill, having known that Gabrielle's veela allure power far outstrip Fleur's just laughed.

"If it weren't for Ron running off to Gretna, this would be quite funny." He joked. Only to realize that he had just blurted the thing he wasn't supposed to inform them in public.

Five pairs of eyes stared at him. Hermione stepped aside from Gabrielle and Ginny, still hugging, and pinned her gaze on him. "Explain."

"Maybe we should…" Bill began, fingers pointing to the room upstairs.

"Explain." Hermione hissed. "Now." The word was clearly enunciated with an icy threat behind it.

"Ron ran off with Lavender this morning. They got married at Gretna Green."

Hermione's eye bulged. Without any word, she marched upstairs, the others too stunned to do anything to stop her. They heard a door opening, a slam, and then her angry curse.

Her yell broke the stupor as Ginny extracted herself from Gabrielle's embrace and raced up herself. Molly wanted to follow her, but Ginny just shook her head, telling her mother that she'll handle this, and asked Gabrielle to get Fleur and bring her upstairs. Seeing that the girls have things in control, Arthur took Bill aside, followed by Molly, and both began grilling their eldest son.

Going to their room, Ginny found it empty, saved for the two gowns at the corner. Their makeup artist is currently enjoying lunch with the others. The toilet door is locked, and Ginny almost wanted to smile, were it not for the fact that her brother is the cause of this.

She banged the door. "Hermione let me in."

She could hear a stream of curses from inside. For a woman who keeps yelling language when keeping her friends in line, the vocabulary is outstanding. Ginny just banged the door again, before the witch opened the door, grabbed her and yanked her into the toilet.

Hermione now sat on the toilet, mirroring Ginny from this morning, looking miserable. "Apparently, you are right. Lavender… Is a slag."

Streaks of tears were on Hermione's face, but the look of resignation tells Ginny that she had somehow began moving on from this. "I'm sorry, Hermione."

Hermione shakes her head. "Whatever for? Ron will always be Ron. People keep telling me that. I keep telling other people that. So why am I surprised that he up and does something like this? Come to think of it, I'm surprised that we actually lasted until out wedding day."

"Maybe because you keep hoping for him to change." Ginny answered. "I love him. He's my brother. But sometimes I wonder why you love him, Hermione. I don't think I'm going to be that nice to him if he keeps failing. And he has failed you a lot. I know he left you during your expedition."

That titbit stunned Hermione. "How did you know?"

"Fleur told me in confidence. He hid out at Shell Cottage while you were starving in that tent of yours." Ginny told him. "I had to pull that out from Harry, he didn't really want to talk about it."

Ginny then gave Hermione a hard look. "Do you really want to marry my brother Hermione?"

The silence stretched between them. "I… If you ask me three years ago, the answer would have been an unequivocal yes." Hermione admitted. "I… Had my doubts lately."

Ginny snorted. "I had doubts about marrying Harry, and we both know that man will walk through fire to save someone he doesn't even know. So, what does that say about us?"

"Idiots who thinks it is fashionable to talk about life-changing things in a toilet." A muffled voice came from outside the toilet. "Come out you two, and let's discuss this."

Ginny and Hermione laughed, and they opened the door, revealing Fleur and a rather sheepish Gabrielle. "Pardon… I mean, sorry, Ginny." Gabrielle began, when they had made themselves comfortable. "Uh, I have been, explained that I'm not supposed to kiss you."

Ginny rubbed her lips, she swore the sweet strawberry taste she got from Gabrielle was still there. "Why did you do it in the first place?" Ginny enquired.

"Fleur told me that Harry is looking for a second and third, but you are the one making the decisions. I thought I am supposed to apply to you."

Hermione laughed. "And you applied with a hug, and a kiss involving tongue dancing on the wife?"

Gabrielle shrugged. "I am veela. There is a reason why people keep calling us sluts." She joked.

Fleur took the time to focus the group on the subject matter. "Bill and gang got called by… Harry to meet him at Gretna Green. Harry was the one who found out about Ron getting married." That information elicited a groan from Ginny. "You brothers want to drag him here to explain, but Harry told them that Ron had already portkeyed to Bora Bora. A check with the hotel confirmed that Mr and Mrs Ronald Weasley had just checked in for their honeymoon."

"Bora Bora?" Hermione asked in confusion. "I've always wanted to go there, but I'd never thought Ron would be able to book something there, since its… Harry."

Fleur just nodded. "Harry paid for the trip."

Hermione just tilted back and dropped herself on the bed, closing her eyes.

"You're talking this quite well, I think." Ginny remarked.

"Mum and Dad would be ecstatic. They had always been rather… Disapproving of Ron."

Fleur and Gabrielle continued to watch the two. "Right. Just to make sure, Hermione here can't marry Ron legally now, since apparently, Ron has a wife, and he does not fall under whatever madness that has Harry needing three wives?"

Hermione and Ginny both nodded.

"Ginny, you're still marrying Harry, right?"

The hesitant nod made Fleur sigh. "Are you, or are you not marrying Harry today?"

"It's not that simple!" Ginny said, indicating Hermione.

"Don't worry about me, Ginny. This is about you and Harry."

"And two other sister wives." Fleur interjected.

"…"

"…"

"Which I am not happy to say, will not be those sitting enjoying lunch and," Fleur gaze out the window, her expression disturbed. "Currently giving out interviews to the press."

"What!" Both Ginny and Hermione exclaimed, standing up and rushing to the window. They could clearly see reporters taking pictures around the tent area. Hell, they could even see Rita and her ever present dictaquill. "Oh, bloody hell."

"Language, Hermione." Fleur smirked.

Hermione slapped her forehead. "I could just see the headlines now. Deputy Director Jilted."

Ginny's eye widened. "Is this going to affect your job?"

That statement chilled the room. Of course, it would, they all had the same thought. Bad enough that people complained about Hermione getting the job at her young age, Order of Merlin or not. But Ron dumping her could very well be used to cast aspersion on her abilities. Of course, she could weather it, but it took her over three years to get the werewolf bill on the Wizengamot floor, and their society being what it is, could very well torpedo that bill just because of the drafter's personal life instead of the merits of the bill.

Not much different than muggle politics, come to think of it.

Ginny hissed. "I'm really going to kill my brother now."

A quick rap on the door revealed Arthur and Molly. "The press is here. I don't know what to say."

With that, a quick crisis meeting was held, involving the family. Dan and Emma initially were elated that Hermione would not be marrying Ron, tempering their reaction at first as not to offend Arthur and Molly, then rather exuberant when it was made clear that Arthur and Molly agreed that if this is how Ron is, it would be a very bad idea for Hermione to marry Ron.

A message was quickly despatched with Bill ordered to act on behalf of Arthur and push back the wedding ceremony to six, while they figure out what to do. The general feel in the tent is that something is going on, and messages of course were now being passed around, speculations abound.

Heck, apparently, it was interesting enough that the WWN had decided to suspend their regular broadcast in favour of the riveting drama happening at the Burrow.


	7. Wedding Day - 230 PM

2.30 PM

As the clock slowly inches to 2.30 pm, they still haven't found the right idea of what to say. Suddenly, a knock on the door revealed Harry and Neville had finally arrived, resplendent in their tuxedo.

And the first thing he did was go straight to Hermione and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry."

"You're not at fault," Hermione replied. Harry then quickly gave Ginny a hug, before sitting between them. Neville took a seat near the windows, watching the goings on in the tent with a frown.

"We still having a wedding?" Harry asked Ginny, seeing that she wasn't even dressed yet.

"I've pushed the wedding back to six." Arthur explained. "We need to deal with what Ron did."

"Screw Ron! Sorry." Harry quickly added, realizing that there is a lot of Weasleys around him. "I mean, I'll back Hermione up in anything. So, we have a strategy yet? This is going to be bad for Hermione. For all of us actually."

"Will all that is going on?" Percy goggled.

"Right." Harry looked around. "Wasn't there supposed to be a gaggle of potential wives around for you to interview. Not that I'm interested or anything."

Fleur just sighed. "I told them that I've taken their… Application and Ginny here will review it. And invited them to join the tent downstairs."

"They haven't left." Neville commented. "Looks like most are staying around. Lucky, we set the floo to receive people from certain places only today." Neville suddenly peered into the distance. "Aw, hell! They're bloody coming by the Knight Bus now."

"This is getting ridiculous. All right, lets decide on some things now." Arthur began.

"The potential brides?" He called that out first.

"My first impression, none of them would suit." Fleur quickly replied. "Mostly I have a feeling that they wanted to take whatever House they get in the direction they want instead of what Harry might want."

"Not surprising. So, we're not announcing about the potential brides. Next, what do we say about Ron?"

"He decided that he and Hermione wouldn't suit and has withdrawn from getting married." Emma suggested.

"Would be problematic when they found out that Ron did get married this morning though." Charlie pointed out.

"How about my daughter decided that they don't suit, and she dumped him?" Daniel said.

"Still, Ron got married this morning." Charlie again pointed out.

"Why is it so important that we must 'deal' with this anyway?" Daniel finally lost his temper. "So, there is no marriage. Life goes on."

"Because she's not just some ordinary witch in this world, Daniel." Arthur quickly answered. "She's making waves in the ministry, tearing down bigoted and prejudiced laws, changing our society. That takes a lot of political savvy and will. I don't know if the muggle world is any better, but something personal like this could easily be used to sap away her support, especially since we tend to be a rather parochial society in the first place."

Daniel kept quiet, processing the information. "No, not that different from muggle politics, I suppose." He turned towards Hermione. "Is this so important to you, Hermione?"

"My godson's right to go to Hogwarts will be put up for a vote next month." Hermione simply replied, reminding Daniel of Teddy Lupin's rather unfortunate antecedent's affliction. "It is rather important to me."

Gabrielle had watched with amusement the back and forth between all of them. With a clear voice, she suddenly silences the room. "Hermione, being the best friend, she is, realizes that Ginny loves Harry, and graciously stepped aside for her friend's happiness, choosing Ron as a friend. Suddenly, he must select three wives, and Ron realizes that Hermione loves Harry. Ginny too, and Ron, realizing his freedom from duty, releases Hermione to Harry, and flies off with his own love. They decided to celebrate that by getting married today, thus fulfilling the requirements of the law."

"I shall be the third wife, of course. Gabrielle, Madam Peverell." She finished her speech with a flourish.

The room is stunned silent at her words. Each looking at each other, surprisingly finding more acceptance than resistance. Percy suddenly cleared his throat. "That might work."

That was the signal for everyone to start talking at once. Hermione of course started to deny things to Ginny, Dan and Emma looked a bit overwhelmed, Arthur and Molly pinched the bridge of their nose in a mirror expression of utter exasperation.

It was Ginny who stood up and shrieked "Enough!"

When everyone is silent, Ginny turned to Gabrielle. "What gave you that idea?" She slowly asked.

Gabrielle just shrugged. "A neat and tidy solution for everyone I suppose. Harry meets the requirement of the law, getting the necessary wives. Hermione gets to save face and being connected to a Most Ancient and Noble House couldn't hurt. Ginny gets a sister wife that's politically inclined, freeing her to continue her career." Gabrielle explained, before she smirked. "I get a husband that's quite immune to my allure."

Before anyone could protest, Gabrielle just raised her hand, silencing them. She stepped forward bending slightly and whispering something in Hermione's ear that made her eyes grew wide. She stood up and looked at the others in the room. "You asked for a solution, and I just gave you the best one."

"Not sure you as the third wife is a good idea, you minx." Fleur muttered, as she felt the eyes of everyone fall on her. "To tell you the truth, it is a good idea. It is no secret that Harry and Hermione are close, that's why the gossip columns tend to have you both as their most favourite subject. So, it is not that great of a leap to convince everyone about how this is a love match in the truest sense of the word."

"Ginny and Harry, well you have been dating publicly for the past five years, so that's not a problem to explain away either. Ultimately though, it is your choice what to do."

"Which we will let you decide. Everyone out, except you three." Fleur ordered. Before Molly could protest, Fleur simply stared at her, quickly shutting her up. "Out. Now." The simple words quickly cleared the room. Gabrielle protested. "They need to settle this among themselves, brat." Fleur said, as she dragged the protesting Veela out, before she slammed the door shut.

Leaving the three-uncomfortable youth staring at each other.

* * *

The rest of the party, not willing to go out and face the multitude of guest yet, congregated in the dining room. Fleur could see the questions that swirled in their faces, especially Arthur.

"I think it's time you tell us what Ron actually did during their expedition." Arthur began. It was something that has been bugging Arthur ever since he had found out that Ron did hid out in Shell Cottage for a few weeks.

"I think it's time I find out what possessed my daughter to actually use magic to make me think I'm someone else." Dan added. He and Emma had been told that it is for their safety, but Hermione never told them the specifics, even when they insisted, stressing to them that the death eaters would be looking for muggleborn parents to kill.

"During my wedding, here, that would be before their seventh year started, the Death Eaters came looking for Harry, Hermione… And Ron." Fleur began. "Of course, they went and hide, until they came back to Hogwarts and prompted Voldermort throwing everything at that school to kill Harry, before Harry again defeated Voldermort."

Everyone nodded. "That's the official story. There is an unofficial story that I hope will not be repeated after this." Fleur warned. "I know this because Bill and I got involved. Voldermort had, by the darkest of magic, made sure of his immortality. Don't ask how, I don't know, I never asked. That means while everyone thinks those three were out hiding, they were actually working to remove Voldermort's immortality. The one who gave this quest to them was Albus Dumbledore."

"Sufficient to say, they broke into the Ministry and got part of the work done. The whole might of the Ministry was hunting them down, Harry was marked undesirable number one even then. Hermione was number two. How they evaded capture? By sleeping in tents. All over Britain. At one point, with influence from dark objects, running low on supplies, they started arguing with each other. Culminating in Ron leaving them and coming over to Shell Cottage, where Bill and I hid him."

"Of course, Ron did manage to re-join them. But whatever it is that happened during that time Ron was not with them, cemented the bond between Harry and Hermione. That bond is… Complicated to define. Harry may call Ron his best friend, but he had, during various times during their friendship, let them down, really."

Fleur eyed the people in the room, letting the words sink in their mind. "We call him the Man-Who-Won because everyone saw him literally destroying Voldermort. The truth is, Hermione's bond with Harry is what won the war. Ron asked Hermione to go with him. Even with the most powerful influence from a dark object, Hermione stayed loyal to Harry. If Harry was alone, even with all his power, he wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done."

The room went silent. "The scar. On Hermione's hand." Emma shakily asked. "The one that says mudblood. I saw it once, but Hermione normally hid it from me."

Fleur nodded. "Literally carved on by Bellatrix Lestrange, when they were caught. With the help of a friend, they escaped, and went on their mission. Magic could of course clear the scar completely, but Hermione refuses. She tells me that it is a reminder for her what could happen if good people do nothing, and why it is important that she do what she must. That is why she has already made deputy director already at her young age."

Fleur smiled. "Few guesses why Harry is also being touted as the next head Auror." At the blank look on Dan's face, Fleur added, "Probably on par like Chief of Police? Anyway, she may have modified your memory, but she did it to save your lives. Both of you will be the first person the death eaters go looking for to get to Hermione. I dare say we wouldn't be here without both of them sacrificing what they did."

"What I don't understand if Ron had let Hermione down before, why does she keep going back to him?" Emma asked. "I'm sorry Molly, I may be disparaging your son here, but I have to say what I see."

Molly nodded her acceptance. "I'm, not sure, to be honest." Molly slowly started. "I mean, I don't know if I could forgive someone who had let me down a few times before."

"Funny enough, both said the same thing about the subject." Fleur answered. "Harry and Hermione separately told me that they forgave Ron because when he did those things, he was just a teen, who shouldn't be expected to be able to make rational, adult decision."

Arthur snorted. "I'm pretty sure that's not a factor this time around."

The group fell silent. "Enough time for them to talk things over, don't you think?"

* * *

Upstairs, the trio studiously avoided looking at each other, preferring the silence. It of course fell to Hermione to break the ice. She stood up, turned and watched the duo on the bed. She took a deep breath and steeled herself. "We don't have to do this." She began. "I don't believe in marriage of conveniences. Whatever I want to do, whatever I need to do, I'll find some other way to do it."

"Why do it the hard way, when marrying Harry is easier." Ginny interrupted.

Both turned towards Ginny, who is staring at them with her mouth pursed. She blinked, then slowly stood up. "Sometimes I don't know if I'm worthy of you, Harry. Let me finish!" She quickly cut when Harry wanted to protest. "My role in the war is miniscule compared to you both. But here is what I offer to you. Yes, I love you Harry. And the only thing I can offer to you is my unconditional love and support. And the only thing I ask of you is to understand and support my desire to grow as a person."

Ginny considered her next words carefully. "Hermione, I don't know if anyone I know has your zeal to change the world. It is a hard work that you have taken on. Why not make it easier as Lady Black? Or Potter? Or Peverell?"

"I don't think marrying for political aspirations is a good idea."

Ginny snorted. "The girls currently camped out under that blasted tent out there probably is going to be marrying him for their political aspirations. I'm going to get sister wives that probably leaks political aspirations from their pores. Why not you, someone who I know will do it for the right reasons? You, who does actually have a good reason to marry Harry." She then gave her a hard look. "Did you settle for my brother, Hermione?"

Hermione stopped pacing, looking at Ginny. She stammered, "I don't know what you mean."

"You love Harry." Ginny simply stated, before turning towards Harry. "You love her too."

"Ginny, I love her as a sister." Harry protested.

Ginny snorted. "You don't even have a sister, you dolt! You too. My freaking Veela in-laws saw right through you. Admit it!"

"So, what if I do?" Hermione yelled, the stress catching up with her. "Should I break you both up? Compete with you? Seduce Harry from under your nose, the daughter of the family that helped me a lot with the wizarding world? What about my promise to Ron? I don't even know if this dolt likes me that way!"

"I do." Harry simply reply, cutting of Hermione's rant.

Harry said nothing else, but he sits beside Ginny, and pulled Hermione into sitting down as well. His arms snaked around the two, as the girls melted into him with a sigh. They sat in silence, each realizing the enormity of what they had silently decided, had silently accepted about each other.

"The Harpies are asking my decision about the team." Ginny began.

"Ginny, if you want to re-join the team, go ahead. Never doubt that you play a role even by playing Quidditch." Harry answered.

"That is why Hermione should be first wife." Ginny added. "Both of you together, you'll change our world."

Hermione wanted to protest, but the fire in Ginny's eye stilled her denial. "You sure?" She finally gave in.

Ginny nodded.

"Do we want to do this today?" Harry clarified. "I'm not too comfortable about having a cover story. Seems too… Politically correct or something."

Ginny snorted. "Why not? Technically, it isn't a cover story if it is true in some respects. The difference probably is in the semantics. At least we head off less headache that way if we get the whole married thing settle today. Who will we pick for the third wife, though?"

"Well, Fleur blackballed all your potential candidates." Hermione reminded Ginny.

"Except one." Ginny replied. Right on que, the door burst open, revealing a breathless Gabrielle.

"They sent me to check on you." Gabrielle offered, slowly closing the door. "Have you decided?"

"Yes." Harry answered. "Double wedding."

Gabrielle smiled, as she looked at Ginny and Hermione alternately, before striding confidently to Hermione. "I formally ask to be considered as your soon-to-be husband's third wife." Gabrielle bowed. "I am Gabrielle Delacour, and I am nineteen years old, currently doing my mastery in charms."

Hermione looked at her, scratching her head. "Why are you pressing the suit to me?"

"You are going to be head wife, of course." Gabrielle answered. "It seems, logical."

At the disbelief on the other three faces, Gabrielle sighed. "Fine, I heard your conversation when I was at the door."

Ginny had to smile. "What do you bring to the marriage if we say yes?"

"Lust." The answer comically shocking all three. "Logic, Love and Lust. Perfect combination. We shall be unstoppable." Gabrielle exclaimed.

"I suppose I am logic then? Then tell me, Gabrielle, why do you wish to marry Harry?"

Gabrielle just smiled. "I remember a teen really, who without being asked, waited to make sure everyone's safe, even if it meant losing a contest, and endangering his life. I know then that I have found someone special, someone worthy of being loved. I fell in love that day, not with the Boy-Who-Lived, but a boy who will do the right thing, in any circumstance. Short of my father, I have not found anyone even close."

Harry cleared his throat. "We haven't known each other long, Gabrielle. I can't really say I love you."

Gabrielle nodded. "Love is not finite. It is not halved when cut, it does not diminish if shared. I believe it will come for me. Sooner or later, doesn't matter to me."

Harry felt that there was something Gabrielle wasn't telling them. Ginny and Hermione felt it too. "Gabrielle, may we talk to Fleur, first?"

Fleur came and the three queried her about Gabrielle's enthusiasm in wanting to get married to Harry, and by extension, to all of them. "She's fancied you ever since you got her out from the lake." Fleur admitted. "As to why I recommend her, well, she is my sister, and I know for a fact that she's extremely loyal, and like me, understands political play because we were always raised with it."

"Will your father agree to it though?"

Fleur nearly winced. "He has some idea that Gabrielle is pressing her suit. I believe he'll be more accepting of her marriage to you that mine ever did. Marriage of the daughter of the Deputy Minister of France with the soon to be Head Auror of the British Ministry and Hereditary Wizengamot member?"

Ginny smirked. "And you forget, sister wife to the future British Minister of Magic."

Fleur nodded. "That too." Quickly silencing Hermione's protest. "The more I think of it, the more I think that this is the best for everyone. Harry doesn't get dragged into factional disputes in the Wizengamot. Hermione gets the prestige of being the matriarch of a Most Noble and Ancient House and Gabrielle…"

"Gets to make a lot of babies and a husband who doesn't turn into an idiot every time I flash him."

"Gabi…" Fleur warned. "You still need to speak to papa about this."

Harry nodded. "I need to speak to all your parents, to be honest."


	8. 330 PM - Parental Discussion

AN - A Little Late, Since My Country Decided to Swing Their Vote.  
No one Expected it, So Political Discourse Pretty Much Dominated Things  
Back to Work Now

0330 PM - The Parental Discussion Period

Daniel and Emma Granger had endured a lot since the first day they had found out about magic. Their daughter was keeping secrets from them, then modifying their memories, purportedly to keep them safe from some Wizarding Civil War.

It took a long time for them to reconcile after she had come to Australia to pick them up. And Dan had to admit, the worse thing Hermione had done was to bring Ron around as her fiancée. He still scratched his head on that one. A laid back, almost lazy man with his driven, take no prisoner, smash all barrier daughter?

Then again, perhaps as a father, he is genetically predisposed to hate any suitors for his daughter, so perhaps there is some redeeming quality that he could find if he got to know the blasted man better.

Safe to say, after five years, he couldn't see it. Connecting with Ron as a son-in-law wasn't made easy by the fact that he was worse than Arthur when you talk about what he called muggle stuff. Golfing was boring to him. In fact, he was treated by a running commentary by Ron about how the wizarding world's activities was much better every time he tried to involve the bastard in his activities, even criticizing his wine selection.

They started comparing him to another male friend that keeps being mentioned, Harry. Steady job, member of the Wizarding World's legislative body, apparently wealthy to boot. Enjoyed golfing with him, scored points with Emma for asking her help replenishing his normal world wardrobe, praising her cooking (even though personally Dan knew it wasn't all that great), all that a good son-in-law would do.

Problem is, he was about to be Hermione's brother-in-law. Even now, when technically, he has no legal impediment to marry Hermione, Dan was rather leery about Hermione being one of three women that could marry Harry.

He remembered wishing at the Trevi Fountain, that Hermione would marry someone worthy of her.

"Dad!" Hermione's voice startled him. "Are you listening?"

"Your Ron got married. You're marrying Harry for political and logical reason." Dan snapped. "I get the gist. Hermione, all I'm asking you is are you sure? This is moving too fast for me. Why not wait a bit before you jump into another relationship? One that is most decidedly more complicated?"

"I already got the wedding dress." Hermione joked, before her face changed to a more sombre outlook. "In all seriousness, Harry is my closest friend Dad. We've been through hell together, and I trust him with my life. Whoever else I choose can't even come close to what we have."

"So, you are going through with this." Emma clarified. She carefully studied her daughter's face, giving a small smile when she found what she was looking for. "You love him."

"I don't…" Hermione jumped to say, the words instinctive after a long period of denying it to everyone. "I do." She admitted.

Dan was about to blow up, but a firm hold by Emma stilled his outrage. "When did things get clear to you?"

Hermione sighed. "Believe it or not, Gabrielle clued me about that first. Maybe it has always been there, but I was too… I don't know? Dumb? Stupid? There was Ginny, who poured the fact that she had a crush on Harry when we were growing up at Hogwarts. I don't know the right thing to do then. So maybe I chose the safest one I could make."

"Which was Ron." Emma concluded. "Which in turn earned him a lot of leeway and… Hall passes so to speak from you."

Hermione snorted, but she nodded her agreement.

Dan sighed. "Is the Trevi Fountain magical as in real magic?"

Hermione cocked her head at the seemingly unrelated question, before launching her standard informational lecture, pausing when she realizes she was doing it. Deciding to forgo the history and antecedent of said fountain, she studied her father's face before connecting the dots. "You wished at the Trevi Fountain, so I don't marry Ron?" Her voice even.

Dan shook his head. "No names. I wished that you would marry someone worthy of you, Bunny. Even if it was Ron." Dan answered, defaulting to her pet name when she was little. Wordlessly, Hermione just stepped into his open arms, sobbing a bit. Her mother followed a time later, and they shared their first cathartic hug in a long time.

"Harry's going to ask you for my hand in marriage." Hermione started, after her tears had dried.

"As long as he makes you happy, Bunny." Dan answered. The little niggle of happiness in his heart told him that he had probably scored a good golfing partner that he could bully and would let him win, but he doesn't think Hermione would appreciate that information one bit.

* * *

Sebastian Delacour sighed as he waited for his wife to finish dressing up, staring at his minx of a daughter waiting demurely as they waited. Gabi has always been precocious, full of life compared to Fleur's more reserved manner. He had, like most parents only their best interest at heart, and had tried his best to ensure a good life for all his daughters.

So, when Fleur first dragged the Weasley boy to meet him, he did the whole standard father routine, and was quite happy that he managed to intimidate the boy enough even though he was a curse breaker for Gringotts. He does have some comment over how Fleur lived her life, but she seemed content with her life, and in the end, that was what mattered really, as long as his daughter is happy.

Gabi was another story. Their youngest was not supposed to be under the lake, yet she was. They had some concerns about the fact that Harry Potter fished her out from the lake – life debts have never been a joke among Veelas, and her mannerism and obsession with the boy-who-lived had prompted him to check if there was any smidgen of life debt compulsion behind said obsession, but Appoline had assured him that there was none.

That meant that his Gabi's obsession was entirely natural, which made Sebastian more than piqued about the whole thing.

Of course, with the man publicly dating Gabi's sister-in-law, there wasn't much Gabi could do, so her years (after she had a good cry over the matter) was spent on her studies, something that Sebastian was quite proud of. Then, the story about how the hero needed to marry two more wives broke.

The younger Gabi before would have probably packed her bags and hounded the guy, but he was glad that the older, more sensible Gabi, after reading the news, proceeded to act like nothing had happened. It bothered Sebastian a bit, but he kept mum, reasoning that sooner or later, Gabi would say something about the matter.

A week passed before he broke. "Gabi, you heard about Harry Potter needing two more wives?" He asked, during breakfast the day before the wedding at the Burrow.

"Of course, Papa." Gabi answered, before continuing to enjoy his breakfast. "Fleur told me that they are screening potential candidates tomorrow."

"Potential candidates? And you are not joining them?" Sebastian queried.

"Of course not. I have my mastery to finish." Gabi protested.

"But… If you marry him, is he the sort of man to stop you from going after your dream?"

Gabi laughed. "Of course not. Fleur told me he is letting Ginny continued playing with the Holyhead. He is a nice man, Papa. Why are you asking? Do you want him as a son in law?"

"What?" Sebastian replied in confusion.

"He is powerful, magically, politically, personally. About to become the youngest Head Auror of the British Ministry, vanquished Voldermort, killed a Basilisk, broke into Gringotts, among the multitude of his accomplishments. Good son-in-law material for the Deputy Minister of France, no?"

"Uh… Yes? Wait?"

"Ok Papa, you've convinced me. I shall press my suit to them tomorrow." Gabi stood up and gave him a peck on the cheek, before leaving the dining room and a confused Sebastian.

Appoline just laughed when he related that matter to her. "You got played, Sebastian." Appoline told him.

That final though got his focus back on his daughter. "You are serious about this, Gabi?"

"Dead serious." Gabi answered, her cheerful countenance never breaking at all. It did soften a bit when she saw the worry in her father's place, and she stood up and hugged him. "My ancestry is a mix of gifts and curses. Trust me Papa, that in the matters of the heart, Veelas knows best."

Appoline also joined the group hug, before they reluctantly broke it off. Well, Sebastian silently mused. Time to put the fear of god into the vanquisher of Voldermort. He shook his head as he was reminded of that little fact. That Weasley boy was easy. This will decidedly be more difficult.

* * *

Arthur and Molly didn't know what to feel, to be honest. Ron, no matter what he had done was still their son, yet what he had done with regards to Hermione was almost unforgivable. There was Ginny to consider, and the fact that she would have to deal with another two wives. Both of them had talked it out and had accepted that she had to deal with it.

With Hermione and Gabrielle Delacour involved however, Molly felt the need to talk to Arthur a bit. As a daughter in law, Hermione was almost perfect, apart from her insistence on her muggle traditions. As a sister wife to her own daughter however, Molly had a lot of reservation. Would Harry's affection be diverted more to Hermione.

It was something that even she had seen before. Hermione essentially had settled on Ron, but Molly knew it could have easily been Harry.

And notwithstanding having a Veela as a sister wife. She wondered how Bill worked out ways to prevent men from hitting on Fleur. She wondered how Hermione and Ginny would deal with a sister wife naturally equipped for seduction from the start.

Arthur was not oblivious to his wife's train of thought. "Nothing's changed, save perhaps things may be easier for Ginny now." Arthur said, trying to console his wife. "They've been very good friends for a long time, Molly."

Molly just nodded. "I know. But my heart still thinks that this will be difficult for Ginny."

"Nowhere is this situation would make it easier for Ginny. Fleur had vouched for Gabrielle, and you heard Ginny accepting them. It's our turn to accept their decision."

"Are they doing the right thing? That's my worry, Arthur."

"Well, two of them managed to win a war during their teens. I don't think they'll have problems figuring out the details of the marriage now." Arthur answered. Silently, he added a little prayer to whatever god is listening that they would without too much drama.


End file.
